Two Rings
by chacaadiesta
Summary: Aku,kamu dan dia sama. Ini semua adalah jebakan takdir yang Tuhan gariskan untuk kita. Maka dari itu aku akan memilih sesuatu yang pasti untukku. Berpegangan tanganlah saat melewati badai itu... maka kebahagiaan itu pasti ada untuk kita. / Kisah Cinta KaiBaek-KrisBaek-ChanBaek-KaiTae / YAOI .
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Two Rings

Author : chaca_adiesta

Main cast :

Lee Taemin

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Kim Jong In

D.O KyungSoo

Xiao Luhan

Oh Sehun

Kim Hechul

Wu yi Fan

Dan beberapa tambahan pemain lainnya...

Genre : Romance, Angst, Drama.

Summary : _Aku,kamu dan dia sama. Ini semua adalah jebakan takdir yang Tuhan gariskan untuk kita. Maka dari itu aku akan memilih sesuatu yang pasti untukku. Berpegangan tanganlah saat melewati badai itu... maka kebahagiaan itu pasti ada untuk kita_.

N/B : Ini story asli sebenernya dari cerita saya yg dulu pas main castnya masih personil BB indo dan sumpeh itu story EYDnya acak adut bener! -.-

Dan sekarang saya mau bikin yg baru dan story ini juga terinspirasi dari film india *maklum ane indialovers juga .-.V* sudahlah daripada kebanyakan bacot mending cuss aja nyok kecerita.

No Plagiat! And NO SILENT RIDERS !

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eomma.. Aku mau loti punyaku dibeli selai kacang." Seorang namja kecil berumur 3tahunan tengah merajuk kepada eommanya yang tengah sibuk menyiapkan sarapan pagi dimeja makan.

"Ne chaggi, chakkamanneyo ne?"

Namja kecil nan imut tadipun mengangguk setuju, sedangkan eommanya masih sibuk bergelut dengan kesibukannya sampai pada akhirnya seorang namja berumur dan tampan menghampiri mereka.

"Selamat pagi sayang."

**'Chu~'**

Sebuah morning kiss pun melayang dipipi seorang namja kecil yang membuat namja kecil itu tersenyum,

"Huaaa appa,kenapa kau balu belgabung?" Kata namja kecil itu,sambil terus menatap namja berumur tadi yang tak lain adalah appanya duduk di kursi yang tak jauh dari tempat dia duduk.

"Mianhe.. Tadi appa harus mencari beberapa berkas kerja appa yang terselip terlebih dulu. Jadi mian membuat kalian menunggu lama."

"Sudah,lebih baik kalian cepat bergegas sarapan." Ucap eomma kepada suaminya dan anaknya tadi.

"Aku berangkat langsung ya? Sudah terlambat ini."

Pamit sang suami tadi kepada istrinya yang menjawab dengan anggukan kepala. Namja tadi bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan beralih ketempat duduk namja kecil tadi.

"Dan kau pangeran kecilku, appa berangkat dulu ne? Jangan nakal sama eomma. Jaga eommamu baik-baik"

Namja kecil tadi mengangguk pelan, "Siap appa!"

Namja tadi tersenyum lalu mencium pipi anaknya penuh sayang.

"Aku berangkat. Annyeong~"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang namja kecil terlihat tengah terus menangis merajuk kepada eommanya,sedangkan eommanya sendiri terlihat kewalahan untuk meredakan tangis anaknya itu.

"Minnie, berhentilah menangis. Appa kan sedang ada rapat, jadi Appa tidak akan mungkin bisa meninggalkan pekerjaannya saat ini untukmu."

"Huaaa~ eomma , Minnie mau pelgi ketaman belmain cama appa. Minnie mau ketaman bermain baleng appa pokoknya!"

Sang eomma menepuk jidat kepalanya pelan, anaknya benar-benar keras kepala seperti dirinya, pikirnya.

"Gurae, kita akan pergi ketaman bermain tapi tidak dengan appa. Minnie pergi dengan eomma, besok baru Minnie bisa pergi ketaman bermain bersama appa. Otthoke?"

Sang namja kecil tadi yang ternyata bernama Taemin itupun berhenti menangis dan menatap dalam mata eommanya itu.

"Jeongmalyo? Besok Minnie bisa pelgi ketaman belmain dengan appa?" Tanya Taemin

Sang eomma pun mengangguk yang langsung membuat anaknya berjingkat riang.

"Yeyeye kalo begitu palliwa kita pelgi ketaman belmain eomma! Yeyeyeye~" kata Taemin riang yang membuat eommanya itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum gemas melihat tingkah anak semata wayangnya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Uwah~ eomma liat! Disana pelmainannya tellihat celu! Palli kita kesana!" Pekik Taemin dengan tangannya yang terus-terusan menggeret eommanya untuk pergi kearah wahana kincir angin yang akan dikunjunginya,dan mau tak mau sang eommapun menuruti kemauan sang anaknya itu.

Taeminpun terus mengumbar senyum riang menikmati wahana yang sedang ditungganginya bersama eommanya itu. Sampai pada akhirnya Taemin secara tak sengaja melihat sang Appa juga sedang berada diwahana yang sama yang sama tapi bersama dengan orang lain.

"Eomma... Eomma... Liat itu appa kan? Appa kok disini eomma?" Tanya Taemin dengan tangan menunjuk kearah dimana appanya berada. Eommanya pun langsung terbelalak kaget ketika dilihatnya sang nampyeonnya tengah bersama seorang namja cantik dan seorang anak kecil.

Seperti ada petir besar yang menyambar dirinya,dan ini benar-benar membuatnya sakit. Tangannya meremas kuat bajunya,mencoba menahan gejolak amarah yang membuncah didalam hatinya.

Matanya terus menatap tajam kearah suaminya dan itu sampai akhirnya sang suaminya itupun melihat kearahnya dan terperanjat kaget dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

_'Donghae,aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Donghae pun sedang melakukan perjalanan pulang dengan anak dan istrinya yang dinikahinya secara diam-diam. Hujan deras yang mengguyur membuat pandangannya dalam berkemudi sedikit susah.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang berkali-kali padamu untuk mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya tentang hubungan kita ini kepada Heechul,kenapa kau tidak menurutiku Donghae?" Kata Sungmin dan dibalas dengan gelengan kepala oleh Donghae.

"Kalaupun aku menjelaskannya kepada Heechul dia tidak akan mungkin mau mengerti. Kau tidak mengerti Heechul yang sebenarnya." Kata Donghae.

"Aku mencintaimu. Dan akupun menyayangi Heechul. Aku tidak bisa berpisah dari kalian berdua." Lanjutnya lagi.

Sungmin menghela nafasnya sesaat, "Tapi setidaknya tidak akan ada kejadian seperti tadi Hae. Sekarang bagaimana nasibku dan anak kita? Dia masih kecil Donghae.."

Percekcokkanpun terjadi begitu saja,sedangkan sang anak kecil yang tengah duduk dikursi belakangpun menangis melihat pertengkaran sang eomma dan appanya itu. Sampai pada akhirnya sebuah truk melintas dan mengklakson mobil yang sedang dikendarai Donghae. Donghae yang kehilangan fokus mengendarai itupun langsung banting setir mobilnya kearah kiri dan menabrak plang pembatas jalan tanpa disadari disebelah kiri itu ada jurang yang dalam. Dan mobilnya pun terjun bebas kedalam jurang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dilain tempat, Heechul tengah memporak porandakan isi rumahnya. Gejolak amarahnya memuncak begitu saja ketika dirinya sampai dirumah. Seluruh barang pecah belah pun tak luput dipecahkannya untuk melampiaskan amarahnya. Tapi sepertinya percuma saja amarahnya tetap saja terlihat membara didalam hatinya.

"Kau pengkhianat Donghae! Aku benar-benar membencimu!" Teriak Heechul histeris akhirnya lalu jatuh meringkuk dilantai dengan airmata yang terus berjatuhan membasahi pipinya.

Sakit, ini benar-benar terasa sakit dihatinya. Sesak,seperti dihantam sebuah bongkahan batu besar didadanya saat ini.

"Nyonya.. Nyonya.. Ada berita buruk Nyonya."

Seorang pelayan berlari dengan tergopoh-gopoh kearah Heechul yang masih terus meringkuk menangis dilantai.

"Tuan Donghae,Nyonya. Tuan kecelakaan ditengah perjalan pulang tadi."

Heechul langsung mendongakkan kepalanya , menatap kaget kepada pelayannya itu. Matanya yang nampak sembab itupun kini membulat menatap horor kepada pelayannya itu.

"Katakan dimana sekarang dia berada?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Heechul terus berlari sepanjang lorong rumah sakit, langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti ketika dilihatnya dua orang perawat tengah mendorong sebuah ranjang kedalam kamar mayat.

"Tunggu!" Teriak Heechul yang membuat dua orang perawat tadi menghentikan aktivitasnya.

Heechul berjalan mendekat, dengan tangannya yang gemetar dia membuka kain yang menutupi seseorang yang sudah tergeletak tak bernyawa dibalik sana.

Matanya membulat penuh kaget ketika dilihatnya sosok namja manis yang tadi bersama suaminya kini sudah tergeletak tak bernyawa. Menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya seolah masih shock atas apa yang dilihatnya saat ini.

"Ani.." Lirih Heechul lalu berlari meninggalkan dua orang perawat tadi yang kini memandangnya aneh dan penuh tanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Heechul.."

"Hae..." Lirih Heechul sambil terus menggenggam tangan Donghae. Menatap sendu keadaan Donghae yang diperban sana-sini. Meskipun Donghae menyakiti hatinya , tapi Heechul masih mempunyai rasa iba atas kejadian yang menimpa suaminya itu.

"Mian.." Lirih Donghae.

Heechul menggeleng pelan,lalu mengecup pelan tangan Donghae. "Gwenchana.."

Tak bisa dipungkiri lagi, airmata yang sedari tadi ditahan kini pun jatuh bebas membasahi pipi putih salju Heechul.

"Mian karena aku telah membohongimu selama ini," kata Donghae.

"Tapi itu semua aku lakukan karena aku tidak bisa berpisah dari kalian berdua. Aku menyayangimu dan juga dia." Lanjut Donghae.

Heechul terdiam.

"Aku tau kesalahanku itu tidak bisa ditebus oleh apapun, tapi aku mohon maafkanlah aku." Pinta Donghae.

Heechul hanya terdiam pasrah lalu mengangguk pelan, "Ne aku memaafkanmu Donghae."

Donghae tersenyum lega memandang istrinya itu, "Gomawo He, bolehkah aku meminta satu permintaan lagi padamu?"

Heechul hanya kembali mengangguk.

"Tolong besarkan Baekhyun , dia juga anakku."

Heechul melepas pegangan tangannya lalu menggeleng pelan. "Mian,tapi untuk hal itu aku tidak bisa." Kata Heechul datar.

"Aku mohon He. Waktuku sudah tidak banyak lagi, aku tidak ingin melihat anak itu terlantar. Aku mohon He." Pinta Donghae lagi.

Heechul menggeleng lagi, "I'm sorry, I can't do it."

"A-aku m-moh...hon He..."

'Tiiiittttttttt'

"Andweee!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

9 tahun kemudian...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan terpaksa setelah kematian Donghae, Heechul membawa pulang Baekhyun yang selamat dalam kecelakan maut itu. Baekhyun tumbuh dibesarkan bersama dengan Taemin yang notabenenya 1tahun lebih tua darinya.

Tapi selama itu pula mereka tumbuh dengan perbedaan kasih sayang yang diberikan Heechul kepada Taemin dan Baekhyun.

Taemin hidup dibesarkan penuh kasih sayang oleh Heechul. Sedangkan Baekhyun? Baekhyun bagaikan anak tiri yang sama sekali tidak pernah dianggap oleh Heechul dan hanya dianggap boneka usang disana. Mereka tahu keberadaannya tapi tidak pernah didekati sama sekali oleh pemiliknya. Dibiarkan terbengkalai begitu saja tanpa dirawat oleh pemiliknya dengan kasih sayang. Benar-benar menyedihkan. Tapi Baekhyun harus kuat bertahan untuk hal seperti itu.

"Baekhyunnie.. Kajja kita berangkat?"

"Ne Hyung." Jawab Baekhyun kepada Taemin, Hyungnya yang cantik itu sudah menunggu didalam mobil dengan seulas senyum yang terus mengembang dibibirnya.

Pria tampan maupun yeoja dimana-mana pasti akan terpikat dengan kecantikan Hyungnya itu kalau dia selalu tersenyum manis seperti itu kepada setiap orang,pikir Baekhyun karena memang Taemin terlahir sebagai namja cantik yang dikagumi oleh namja maupun yeoja sekalipun disekolahnya. Sedangkan dirinya? Ini bukan sebuah sinetron dimana pemain utama selalu terlihat menderita dimanapun dia berada karena Baekhyun juga tidak kalah terkenal disekolahnya karena kemampuan menyanyinya yang benar-benar 'Wow!'

"Kau tahu? Hari ini aku sudah tidak sabar menjalani aktivitas disekolah!" Ujar Taemin riang didalam mobil saat mobil itu tengah melaju menuju sekolah mereka yang satu sekolahan.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan sekolahan hari ini hyung? Tidak seperti biasanya kau bersemangat seperti ini." Tanya Baekhyun bingung.

Taemin nyengir sesaat, "Entahlah, aku merasa hari ini pangeran masa kecilku itu ada didekatku." Kata Taemin.

"Maksudmu hyung? Pangeran kecil? Nugu?"

"Ah~ sudah lupakan , kau juga tidak akan mengerti jika aku ceritakan."

"Ck. Dasar kau hyung." Kesal Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan santainya menuju kelasnya, lalu langkahnya dipercepat ketika sosok Luhan temannya sedang berdiri didepan pintu kelasnya.

"Hai Luhan!" Sapa Baekhyun.

"Ya! Hai Baekki!" Balas Luhan tak kalah riang.

"Sedang apa kau berdiri didepan kelas? Menunggu Sehun?"

Luhan mengangguk dan sekarang terlihat jelas ada semburat rona merah dikedua pipi tirusnya. Malukah dia? Atau tersipukah dia digoda seperti itu? Eh itu sama saja ya? Dasar Baekhyun phabo! Batin Baekhyun.

"Kenapa tidak datangi saja kelasnya?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Ah iya ya? Aish dasar Luhan phabo!" Rutuk Luhan kesal sambil memukul pelan kepalanya.

Sedangkan Baekhyun terkikik geli melihatnya, "Ah sudahlah,lebih baik kita masuk saja. Lagipula sebentar lagi masuk,kau bisa menemuinya lagi saat jam istirahat pertama nanti." Kata Baekhyun yang dibalas dengan anggukan setuju oleh Luhan.

"Ne kajja."

Baekhyun dan Luhan pun duduk dibangkunya masing-masing. Disekolah Baekhyun tidak ada murid yang duduk satu meja dua bangku. Yang ada satu meja satu bangku. Entahlah Baekhyun sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa sekolahnya lebih memilih untuk siswanya duduk sendiri-sendiri. Mungkin supaya lebih efisien saat KBM berlangsung.

"Oh ya Baekki, katanya nanti kelas kita kedatangan murid baru dari kanada." Kata Luhan yang duduk tak jauh dari bangku Baekhyun berada.

"Jeongmalyo? Nugu?" Tanya Baekhyun antusias.

Luhan menaikkan kedua bahunya, "Molla, aku hanya tau itu saja." Kata Luhan.

"Annyeonghaseyo yeorobun." Sapa Shindong Songsaenim yang masuk kedalam kelas.

"Annyeonghaseyo songsaenim~" balas murid-murid.

"Pagi hari yang cerah ya murid-murid? Ah ya hari ini kita kedatangan teman baru. Apa kalian sudah ingin cepat berkenalan dengannya?"

Seketika kelas mendadak riuh,tidak dapat dipungkiri Baekhyun dan Luhan juga sama-sama penasaran dengan rupa murid baru itu.

"Baiklah , kalau begitu kita langsung suruh dia masuk saja ya?"

"Ne~"

"Kris ayo masuk." Ujar Shindong Songsaenim mempersilahkan murid baru itu masuk.

Dan ketika murid baru itu melangkah masuk,berubahlah suasana kelas yang mendadak menjadi hening. Baekhyun dan Luhan sama-sama cengo melihat wajah murid baru itu.

"Annyeonghaseyo Wu Yi Fan imnida, tapi kalian bisa memanggilku Kris. Saya pindahan dari Kanada dan saya harap kalian mau berteman dengan saya."

Kelas masih dalam keadaan hening. Kris sendiri jadi dibuat bingung dengan situasi ini. Shindong Songsaenim yang memahami kondisi inipun langsung berdehem sangat keras yang membuat seluruh siswa tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Oke anak-anak ini teman baru kalian,jadi aku harap kalian mau berteman dengan baik juga kepadanya."

"Mohon bantuannya." Kata Kris sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Baiklah Kris, sekarang kau boleh duduk. Cari kursi yang masih kosong."

"Ne Songsaenim,gamzahamnida." Kata Kris lalu beralih jalan mencari bangku kosong untuk ia duduki.

'_**Aku kira dia itu berwajah orang barat, ternyata...**__**'**_

'_**Tapi dia tampan mirip seperti pangeran kyaaaa~...**__**'**_

'_**Astaga tinggi sekali anak baru itu...**__**'**_

Bisik-bisik para siswa dikelas pun mulai terdengar, dan Kris sendiri juga mendengar ocehan-ocehan itu yang menurutnya bukan bisik-bisik karena suara mereka yang terlalu keras untuk berbisik-bisik tapi Kris sama sekali tidak memikirkan hal itu.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika saat melewati bangku Baekhyun dan Luhan. Lalu melirik kearah Baekhyun yang masih menatap dirinya cengo.

"Annyeonghaseyo Baekhyun." Sapa Kris yang membuat Baekhyun sadar dari lamunannya.

"K-kau? Bagaimana bisa kau tahu namaku?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung sekaligus kaget.

Pasalnya bagaimana bisa orang baru pindahan seperti Kris bisa tahu namanya. Kenalan juga belum. Ini benar-benar aneh! Pikir Baekhyun.

Kris hanya tersenyum lalu duduk dibangku belakang Baekhyun karena hanya itu satu-satunya bangku yang saat ini kosong.

Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya kebelakang dan menatap tajam kearah Kris yang seolah tidak perduli dengan tatapan Baekhyun itu.

"Kau kenapa menatapku seperti itu terus Baekhyun? Kau terpesona dengan ketampananku eum?" Tanya Kris langsung yang membuat Baekhyun sedikit jengah dengan kenarsisan orang dihadapannya saat ini.

"Kau terlalu narsis!" Kata Baekhyun lalu kembali menghadap kedepan dimana Shindong Songsaenim telah memulai mengajar.

Sedangkan Kris yang berada dibelakang Baekhyun tersenyum penuh seringaian kecil dibibirnya,

'_**Akhirnya kita dipertemukan kembali **__**Lee Baekhyun**__**.'**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

~oOOo~ TuBerCulosis ~oOOo~

.

.

.

.

Give me review please...


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Two Rings

Main cast :

Lee Taemin

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Kim Jong In

D.O KyungSoo

Xiao Luhan

Oh Sehun

Kim Hechul

Wu yi Fan

Dan beberapa tambahan pemain lainnya...

Genre : Romance, Angst, Drama.

Summary : _Aku,kamu dan dia sama. Ini semua adalah jebakan takdir yang Tuhan gariskan untuk kita. Maka dari itu aku akan memilih sesuatu yang pasti untukku. Berpegangan tanganlah saat melewati badai itu... maka kebahagiaan itu pasti ada untuk kita_.

N/B : ini ff pernah saya post diblog pribadi dan beberapa fanspage exo sebelumnya,dan sayang daripada terbengkalai gitu aja ffnya story ini rencananya bakal saya lanjut ketik,

story ini juga terinspirasi dari film india *maklum ane indialovers juga .-.V* tapi cerita saat ini dan selanjutnya saya buat beda sepenuhnya,

sudahlah daripada kebanyakan bacot mending cuss aja nyok kecerita.

No Plagiat! And NO SILENT RIDERS !

.

.

.

.

.

.

**'Teeett Teett Teeett'**

Bel tanda usai jam pelajaran pun berbunyi, dengan segera Baekhyun membereskan segala barang-barang sekolahnya masuk kembali kedalam tasnya dan teman-teman yang lainnya pun melakukan hal yang sama setelah songsaenim yang mengajar tadi menyelesaikan jam belajar dikelasnya.

"Baekki..."

"Ne.. Waeyo Lu?" Sahut Baekhyun ketika dirinya melirik kearah Luhan yang kini berdiri dihadapannya lalu kembali membereskan barang-barangnya masuk kedalam tasnya.

"Nanti malam apa kau ada acara?"

"Anni,"

"Kalau begitu bisakah kau menemaniku ke Myeongdong nanti malam?" Tanya Luhan membuat Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Myeongdong? Nanti malam?"

Luhan mengangguk, "Ne, bisakah? Eummm tapi kalau kau tidak bisa tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa pergi lain waktu."

"Kalau aku si no problem, tapi kenapa kau tidak pergi saja dengan Sehun, Lu?" Kata Baekhyun yang membuat Luhan tiba-tiba tersipu malu.

"Akan kuberitahu nanti,ah kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ne? Sampai jumpa nanti malam. Annyeong Baekki~" kata Luhan lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun didalam kelas yang terdiam menatap bayang-bayang kepergiannya.

Setelah selesai mengemasi barangnya , Baekhyun pun segera memakai tas ranselnya lalu beranjak pergi dari kelas. Tapi baru selangkah kakinya berjalan sebuah tangan kekar yang menggenggam tangan kurusnya menghentikan langkahnya. Membuatnya membalikkan badannya.

"Ya! Ada apa lagi kau Kris?" Kesal Baekhyun ketika mengetahui pelakunya adalah namja dengan tinggi seperti tiang listrik.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak mengingatku Baekhyun?" Tanya Kris.

Baekhyun memutarkan kedua bola matanya sedikit kesal dengan orang yang hanya ada dihadapannya saat ini.

"Ya! Kau ini phabo atau bagaimana Kris? Kenal juga baru saja tadi,bagaimana bisa kau bertanya seperti itu,huh?! Leluconmu benar-benar..."

Baekhyun menatap sinis kearah Kris lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Kris yang masih diam termangu menatap kepergian Baekhyun.

"Ternyata kecelakaan itu benar-benar membuatmu melupakanku Hyunnie..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun,Taemin,dan Heechul terlihat tengah makan malam dimeja makan. Menikmati makanan yang telah disiapkan oleh para maidnya untuk mereka.

"Taemin, kau harus melanjutkan bisnis eomma setelah kau lulus nanti. Arra?" Kata Heechul disela makan malamnya.

Taemin sendiri menghela nafasnya sesaat, merasa bosan karena setiap dirinya berkumpul menjadi satu dengan eommanya selalu eommanya membahas ini.

"Eomma..."

"Ne..."

"Bisakah kita tidak membahas masalah ini lagi, aku bosan mendengarnya." Kata Taemin mencoba menjelaskan perasaannya saat ini kepada eommanya.

"Ya! Lee Taemin! Sudah berkali-kali kan eomma bilang,tidak boleh ada kata bosan dalam mendengarkan nasihat eomma. Lagipula eomma bicara ini juga demi masa depanmu dan masa depan keluarga kita. Semua beban tanggungan itu sudah ada didepan matamu Taemin!" Jelas Heechul panjang lebar yang membuat Taemin menundukkan kepalanya dan memainkan sendok diatas piringnya.

Rasa selera makannya telah hilang begitu saja. Baekhyun yang sedari tadi diam mendengar pertengkaran eomma dan noonanya itu kini mencoba untuk memulai membuka suara.

"Hyung, apa yang dikatakan eomma tadi ada benarnya. Kau harus mendengarkan apa nasihat eomma tadi. Ini semua juga demi masa depanmu." Ucap Baekhyun pelan yang membuat Taemin mendongak dan menatap wajah Baekhyun yang kini tengah tersenyum manis kearahnya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan masa depanmu sendiri Baekhyun?"

**'Deg'**

Baekhyun tiba-tiba terdiam membisu mendengar perkataan yang terlontar oleh Taemin tadi. Seolah ini pertanyaan yang dilempar balikkan kepadanya dimana dirinya sama sekali tidak bisa menjawab untuk hal ini.

"Hah.. Kenapa eomma selalu membahas masa depanku saja? Kenapa kau tidak?! Dia juga adikku,seharusnya Baekhyun juga dapat beban yang sama sepertiku eomma. Apalagi yang kurang dari dia eomma?!" Kata Taemin yang membuat Heechul memukul sendoknya kearah atas piring yang membuat bunyi dentingan keras.

Heechul berdiri dari tempat duduknya,wajahnya terlihat memerah menahan amarah.

"Apa yang bisa eomma harapkan dari anak lemah seperti Baekhyun?! Tidak ada!" Amuk Heechul.

"Ya! Eomma!" Teriak Taemin yang kini juga bangkit dari kursinya.

"Wae?! Kau sekarang mulai berani membangkang eomma,huh?! Ck, pasti gegara anak pungut ini!"

**'Jlegar!'**

Seperti ada kilat yang menyambar dihati Baekhyun ketika Heechul mengatakan 'anak pungut' kepadanya. Benarkah dirinya hanya anak pungut?

Baekhyun segera berdiri dari kursinya lalu menatap sendu eommanya.

"Apa benar yang dikatakan eomma tadi?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Hening...

Semua yang ada disitu enggan membuka suara,termasuk Heechul.

"Kalau begitu maaf,karena selama ini kehadiranku telah menyusahkan kalian." Kata Baekhyun lalu pergi meninggalkan Heechul dan Taemin yang masih diam ditempat.

"Apa yang kau katakan eomma? Kau menyakitinya lagi." Ujar Taemin pelan.

Sedangkan Heechul kini melangkah pergi meninggalkan Taemin yang masih diam berdiri ditempatnya.

"Mianhe Baekhyunnie..."

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan sendirian dipinggir jalan, menikmati semilir dinginnya angin malam yang tengah berhembus. Bisa Baekhyun rasakan dari angin saat ini kalau musim dingin sebentar lagi akan tiba.

_'Wae?! Kau sekarang mulai berani membangkang eomma,huh?! Ck, pasti gegara anak pungut ini!_'

Kembali kata-kata eommanya terngiang ditelinganya. Membuatnya kini tersenyum miris mengingatnya.

"Seandainya aku tahu ini semua dari awal, aku tidak perlu repot-repot menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga itu." Kata Baekhyun.

**'Drrt Drrt'**

Ponsel Baekhyun bergetar, dan dengan segera Baekhyun merogoh saku celana jeansnya untuk mengambil ponselnya. Menyentuh layar ponselnya dan melihat bahwa ada panggilan masuk dari 'Luhan'.

"Yoboseyo?" Jawab Baekhyun.

'...'

"Ah ne , aku kesana sekarang."

'...'

"Ne arraso,annyeong."

**'Pip'**

Baekhyunpun mematikan telfon tadi, lalu dengan segera berjalan kearah rumah Luhan yang hanya berbeda beberapa blok dari rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang namja tampan nan tinggi dengan kaca hitam yang bertengger diatas hidung mancungnya terlihat tengah berjalan kebingungan diMyeongdong.

Umpatan demi umpatan dengan bahasa inggris berulang kali keluar dari bibir tebalnya. Berulang kali tangannya pun mengutak-atik iphone yang tengah dipegangnya diletakkan ditelinganya. Dan berulang-ulang kali juga umpatan kekesalan keluar ketika nomor yang ditelfonnya tidak memberikan jawaban.

"Awas kau Hyung! Akan aku bunuh kau nanti! Berani-beraninya mengerjai adikmu sendiri!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Luhan sama-sama keluar dari mobil Luhan yang telah diparkirkan. Lalu berjalan bersama memasuki pusat perbelanjaan diMyeongdong.

"Luhan kau berhutang cerita kepadaku." Kata Baekhyun.

Luhan yang mendengarnya terkekeh, "Kau benar-benar penasaran kenapa aku mengajakmu kesini Hyunnie?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Ne.."

"Sebenarnya aku mengajakmu karena aku ingin mencari hadiah untuk ulang tahun Sehun sabtu besok." Tutur Luhan yang sukses membuat Baekhyun membulatkan matanya.

"Mwo? Jadi si cadel sebentar lagi akan berulang tahun?" Tanya Baekhyun yang dibalas dengan anggukan kepala oleh Luhan.

"Wah kalau begitu akan ada pesta besar ini ! Hahaha kajja , malam ini sepenuhnya akan aku temani kau berbelanja untuk ulangtahun Sehun. Tapi..."

Baekhyun menggantungkan kalimat terakhirnya dimana Luhan kini menaikkan sebelah alisnya karena penasaran dengan kelanjutan kata Baekhyun tadi.

"Tapi apa Hyunnie?"

"Kau harus mentraktirku selusin strawbery milk dan semangkuk besar es krim strawbery malam ini." Kata Baekhyun riang membuat Luhan terkekeh melihatnya.

"Mwo? Kenapa kau tertawa Lu?" Bingung Baekhyun.

Luhan menggeleng , "Tidak , hanya itu saja yang harus aku bayar?"

Baekhyun pun nampak berpikir sesaat lalu seringain muncul dibibir tipis milik Baekhyun yang membuat Luhan bergidik ngeri melihatnya.

"Baiklah Lu.. Kau yang menawarkan untuk menghabiskan isi dompet tebalmu itu, dan aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan itu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang namja tampan masih sibuk berjalan-jalan berputar mengelilingi Myeongdong. Terlihat ramai oleh hiruk pikuk pejalan kaki dan para pasangan kekasih yang memang sedang menghabiskan waktu berjalan-jalan disekitar Myeongdong. Tangannya mencengkram erat handphone yang digenggam ditangan kanannya. Rasa amarahnya kini terasa dipuncak, matanya terlihat berkilat-kilat melihat pemandangan dihadapannya saat ini. Dengan langkah cepat dirinya berjalan mendekati sosok yang telah membuatnya marah saat ini.

"Ya Kris !" Teriak namja itu keras kepada sosok namja tampan dihadapannya saat ini membuat namja tampan yang dibentaknya tadi berjingkat kaget.

Sosok yang dipanggil tadipun menoleh kearah namja yang berteriak memanggilnya tadi , "K-Kai? Kau sudah sampai?"

Namja yang berteriak tadi pun memutar kedua bola matanya dengan kesal.

"Ya Kris ! Sedang apa kau disini huh?! Dan lagi kau pura-pura tidak tahu aku sudah sampai disini huh?! Kenapa kau tidak menjemputku dibandara saja tadi huh?! Kau itu benar-benar Hyung yang menyebalkan Kris ! Kau tau?! Sudah 4jam lebih aku berputar-putar mengelilingi Myeongdong hanya untuk mencarimu ! And finnally? What the?! Aku melihatmu disini sedang berlagak seperti mata-mata dan melupakan janjimu !"

"Sudah selesai curhatnya? Kita sudah bertemu kan? Sekarang kajja kita pulang." Kata Kris lalu berlalu meninggalkan Kai yang geram setengah mati melihat kelakuan saudaranya itu.

Sama sekali tidak ada rasa bersalah karena telah melupakan janjinya , ah tidak bukan disini tempatnya untuk melanjutkan amukannya pada saudaranya itu. Seringaian kecil pun muncul dibibir Kai sembari berjalan mengikuti Kris dibelakangnya.

'Awas kau Kris , masa tidak kau akan babak belur ditanganku nanti karena telah mengerjaiku.'

**'Brugh'**

"Aw..."

Tanpa sengaja Kai menabrak seseorang yang kini jatuh terduduk dilantai. Dan dengan segera Kai yang bersalah karena sedari tadi berjalan tidak melihat sekitarnya itupun mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu korbannya tadi.

"Are you okay?" Tanya Kai.

Namja manis tadi yang ternyata adalah Baekhyunpun mendongakkan kepalanya dengan menatap kesal Kai.

"Ya ! Apa kau tidak punya mata huh?! Jalan ga liat-liat." Dumel Baekhyun.

Kaipun membungkukkan setengah badannya dihadapan Baekhyun.

"Jeongsohamnida , aku benar ga sengaja tadi. Sekali lagi maaf." Kata Kai tulus.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya , dirinya mengerti kalau namja tadi yang dihadapannya tadi itu tidak sengaja menabraknya.

"Iya aku maafkan." Jawab Baekhyun yang langsung membuat Kai tersenyum senang.

Baekhyun sedikit kaget ketika Kai menyambar dan menjabat kedua tangannya, "Eh?! Ya!"

"Jeongmal gamzahamnida , namaku Kim Jong In. Kau bisa memanggilku Kai, aku harus pergi sekarang dan senang bertemu denganmu. Gomawo..."

Baekhyun tertegun dan menatap aneh kepada sosok namja tinggi yang sekarang diketahuinya bernama Kai itu. Sosok itu kini telah berlalu pergi meninggalkannya yang masih terdiam menatap aneh punggung Kai yang semakin hilang ditelan kerumunan orang-orang.

"Crazy..." Desis Baekhyun lalu berlalu pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

-oOOo- TuBerCulosis –oOOo-

.

.

.

**Untuk yang tanya siapa itu Chanyeol akan saya ungkap dichapter selanjutnya,dan siapa itu pangerannya Taemin? Tunggu saja kelanjutannya dinext part selanjutnya... see you babay readerrrrssss~~~ *lempar kolor Thehun***

**.**

**.**

Next or delete? Give me review please...


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : Two Rings -chapter 3-

Author : chaca_adiesta

Main cast : Byun Baekhyun , Lee Taemin , Kim Jong In , Park Chanyeol , Wu yi Fan , Kim Hechul , Do Kyung Soo , Lu Han , Oh Sehun

Dan beberapa tambahan pemain lainnya...

Genre : TeenRomance, Angst, Drama,Comedy.

Summary : Aku,kamu dan dia sama. Ini semua adalah jebakan takdir yang Tuhan gariskan untuk kita. Maka dari itu aku akan memilih sesuatu yang pasti untukku. Berpegangan tanganlah saat melewati badai itu... maka kebahagiaan itu pasti ada untuk kita.

N/B : buat yang kaga suka crack pair jangan nekat baca,wkwkwk. .-.V* dan perubahan marga disini hanya untuk mempermudah jalannya cerita absurd buatan saya,

No Plagiat! And NO SILENT RIDERS !

~oOOo~

_**Karena cinta tak pernah kita tau kapan datangnya...**_

_**Jika benar itu cintaku , aku harap dekatkanlah dia kepadaku Tuhan...**_

_**Jadikan dia takdir pendamping hidupku , maka aku akan menjaga malaikat itu lebih dari nyawaku...**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Park Chanyeol , seorang namja tampan nan tinggi tengah berjalan dengan tenangnya menyusuri lorong-lorong sekolahnya yang ramai dipenuhi oleh siswa yang berhamburan dimana-mana menghabiskan waktu jam istirihatnya.

Bisik-bisik pujian karena ketampanannya para yeoja pun selalu terdengar ditelinganya,seolah itu sekarang menjadi hal biasa yang didengar oleh telinga Chanyeol.

Langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti ketika melihat sosok mungil Baekhyun tengah berdiri didepan kelasnya sendirian. Sebuah senyuman pun terukir dibibir tebal Chanyeol. Jantungnya selalu berdegup diatas normal ketika melihat sosok itu, sosok malaikat yang sedari dulu sangat dipujanya dan dicintainya.

"Yeollie..."

Suara indah itu memanggil namanya,ah tidak kenapa rasanya tidak pernah berubah? Rasa cinta terasa semakin dalam menusuk hati Chanyeol.

"Ne Baekki.." Jawab Chanyeol yang kini telah berdiri dihadapan Baekhyun.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Bertemu denganmu." Jawab Chanyeol yang berhasil membuat Baekhyun menatapnya bingung dengan wajah imutnya.

Ah sungguh ! Chanyeol benar-benar ingin mengutuk Tuhan karena telah menciptakan makhluk seindah dihadapannya saat ini. Pesonanya benar-benar telah membuat Chanyeol terpikat.

"Denganku?" Bingung Baekhyun.

"Ah enggak , aku cuma kebetulan aja lewat sini trus liat kamu. Jadi engga papa kan kalo aku sapa kamu sekalian?" Jawab Chanyeol yang jelas menutupi maksud sebenarnya.

Baekhyun pun mengangguk mengerti akan penjelasan dari Chanyeol tadi.

"Ne arraso, ah ya Yeollie. Sepulang sekolah kau ada acara?" Tanya Baekhyun yang dibalas dengan gelengan kepala oleh Chanyeol.

"Annio, wae?"

Baekhyun tersenyum riang dan itu berhasil membuat jantung Chanyeol berdegup liar melihatnya.

"Pulang sekolah temani aku ke mall ne?" Ajak Baekhyun.

"Memangnya kau mau beli apa ?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin membeli kado untuk Sehun,besok dia akan berulang tahun." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Ooh, ya sudah kalau begitu. Aku akan temani kamu ke mall nanti."

Baekhyun tersenyum riang,lalu memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat membuat Chanyeol membeku ditempat.

"Gomawo Yeollie...!"

"Ne Baekki.." Balas Chanyeol sambil memeluk erat Baekhyun. Tidak menyadari ada sosok namja manis diseberang sana memandang benci dengan skinship dihadapannya.

"Baekhyun... Selalu saja kau yang diutamakan!" Geramnya lalu pergi dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai tengah terdiam duduk dibangku taman belakang rumahnya. Matanya terpejam,menikmati setiap sentuhan panasnya matahari siang hari itu. Seulas senyuman terus terukir dibibir tebalnya.

"Pantas saja kau itu hitam Kkamjong,hobinya panas-panasan dibawah teriknya panas matahari hari sianggini."

Kai segera membuka matanya,melihat siapa yang dengan beraninya mengejeknya sebegitu kejamnya. Dan yes! Ternyata si tiang listrik itu lagi membuat Kai memutar bolanya sebal.

"Apa perdulimu,pergi sana! Mengganggu saja!" Usir Kai.

Kris mendesis kesal,adiknya ini benar-benar mengesalkan. Pikirnya.

"Ya! Kau itu sensitive sekali,Kai? Aku berkata seperti tadi itu karna aku perduli padamu." Kata Kris sambil berjalan mendekati Kai yang kembali tenggelam dengan pejaman matanya.

"Kau akan bersekolah disini besok,"

"Sudah tau." Sahut Kai cepat.

Kris sedikit geram dengan sikap namdongsaengnya satu ini tapi ingat,kau harus sabar Kris. Rencananmu belum terlaksanakan,kau harus bersabar. Batin Kris.

"Kau akan bersekolah diSMA ku." Kata Kris.

Kai dengan segera membuka matanya dan menatap tidak percaya kearah Kris.

"Jinjjayo? Katanya aku akan disekolahkan diSMA SHINWA." Bingung Kai.

Kris menggeleng pelan, "Tidak jadi,sekolahan SMA SHINWA itu terlalu elit untuk ukuran namja jelek sepertimu. Jadi biar lebih aman kau aku daftarkan diSMA Yonsei denganku." Kata Kris sambil berlalu meninggalkan Kai yang sudah siap dengan sandalnya untuk menimpuk kakaknya yang kurang ajar itu.

"Ya! Setan kau Kris!"

Sedangkan Kris berlari meninggalkan Kai dengan gelak tawa yang terus keluar dari bibirnya. Kai mendengus kesal dengan sikap kakaknya yang suka membullynya itu. Dengan pelan Kai kembali menyenderkan punggungnya ke bangku yang sedang didudukinya saat ini. Sejenak senyuman manis terukir jelas dibibir kissable milik Kai. Fikirannya jauh melayang kepada sosok namja yang ditabraknya 2hari lalu diMyeongdong.

Manis dan cantik...

Itu yang difikirkan Kai saat ini saat mengingat wajah Baekhyun.

'_semoga dilain tempat kita bisa bertemu lagi. Manis...'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah motor besar terlihat berhenti didepan sebuah rumah besar nan megah. Baekhyun dengan segera turun dari motor milik Chanyeol. Lalu menyerahkan helm yang digunakannya tadi kepada Chanyeol.

"Gomawo yeollie sudah mau menemaniku mencari kado untuk Sehun." Ujar Baekhyun sambil membungkukkan setengah badannya kearah Chanyeol.

"Sudahlah,kalo soal seperti itu sih gak usah bilang makasih Baekki." Ujar Chanyeol sambil mengusak pelan rambut Baekhyun,membuat Baekhyun sedikit merona malu dibuatnya.

"Yeollie , jeongmal gomawo.. Kau adalah sahabat terbaik Baekki selama ini. Jeongmal gomawoooo.."

**'Nyut'**

Chanyeol merenggut sakit dalam hatinya ketika Baekhyun mengatakan tadi bahwa dirinya dengan Baekhyun hanya teman. Tidak lebih,

"Ah ne cheonmaneyo Baekki."

Sungguh ! Kau benar-benar seorang pengecut Park Chanyeol ! Untuk mengakui perasaanmu saja kau tidak berani mengungkapkannya.

"Eum Yeollie,sepertinya kali ini aku tidak bisa mengajakmu mampir kerumah." Kata Baekhyun sambil melirik sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam mengkilat yang diparkirkan tepat didepan pintu utama rumahnya.

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti,lalu memutar motornya berbalik arah. Suara deru mesin motor yang dihidupkan pun terdengar.

"Yeollie, hati-hati dijalan." Kata Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangguk dan tersenyum dari balik helmnya. Lalu pergi dari hadapan Baekhyun dengan motornya.

Setelah dirasa cukup Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya untuk segera masuk kedalam rumah. Tapi tubuhnya tersentak kaget ketika dilihatnya sosok Heechul telah berdiri dengan tatapan sengit kepadanya bersama dengan seorang yang Baekhyun ketahui adalah ahjussi,teman bisnis eommanya.

Baekhyun membeku ditempat,sedikit takut dirinya saat ini dengan tatapan sengit eommanya itu.

"A-annyeonghaseo Eomma, Ahjussi." Sapa Baekhyun akhirnya sambil membungkukkan setengah tubuhnya.

"Ah anak yang manis, Nyonya Lee kalau begitu saya langsung saja ya? Terima kasih atas waktunya. Selamat malam." Ucap dan pamit kepada Heechul yang kini tersenyum dengan ramahnya kepada .

"Iya sama-sama,hati-hati dijalan." Ujar Heechul dengan melambaikan sebentar ketika mobil Mr. Park mulai beranjak pergi dari kediamannya.

**'Sret'**

Baekhyun ketakutan setengah mati ketika eommanya menarik paksa tangannya masuk kedalam rumah.

**'Plak!'**

"Eomma!"

Dan sebuah tamparan keras telak mengenai pipi kiri Baekhyun,

Perih rasanya..

"E-eomma.." Lirih Baekhyun.

"Eomma apa yang kau lakukan?!" Kaget Taemin yang baru saja pulang setelah berkencan dengan Minho yang masih diam diambang pintu. Dirinya sama sekali tidak bisa berbuat banyak karena Minho tidak ada kuasa untuk mencampuri urusan ini.

"Eomma apa yang kau lakukan?!" pekik Taemin. Amarah benar-benar diujung ubun-ubunnya melihat eomma begitu mudahnya melakukan kekerasan terhadap adiknya hanya hal hal sepele.

"Kau tidak lihat Taemin? Dia membuat eomma malu tadi didepan klien eomma."

Taemin menatap tajam eommanya, "Memalukan dalam hal apa eomma? Byunnie tidak berbuat macam-macam kan tadi? Kenapa eomma begitu tega menampar Byunnie,huh?!"

Heechul ingin kembali melawan perkataan anaknya tadi,tapi dengan segera diurungkannya dengan memalingkan wajah dan berlalu pergi dari ruang tamu.

"Hyung..."

Taemin menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang masih duduk meringkuk dilantai,dan dengan segera Taemin berlutut mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan posisi Baekhyun saat ini.

"Gwenchana?" tanya Taemin khawatir dengan mengusak pelan surai cokelat milik Baekhyun yang sedikit basah oleh keringat.

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, "Hyung.. seharusnya kau tidak usah membantuku."

"Ya Byunnie.. kau bicara apa,huh? Kau itu adikku,jadi selama kau tidak bersalah Hyung berhak membelamu." Kata Taemin dengan sedikit nada keras membuat Baekhyun menunduk seketika.

"Taemin.. Baekhyun..."

Taemin dan Baekhyun sama-sama menoleh ketika suara bass milik Minho menyerukan namanya.

"Gwenchana?" tanya Minho yang ditujukan kepada Baekhyun dan Taemin.

Kedua kakak beradik itu tersenyum dan mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Minho.

"Mian.. aku tadi tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Aku tidak ada kuasa untuk mencampuri urusan kalian tadi. Mian..."

Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya diikuti oleh Taemin. "Gwenchana Hyung, lagipula aku baik-baik saja kok." Kata Baekhyun sembari menunjukkan senyum manisnya.

Ah tidak.. Minho membeku ketika melihat senyuman itu,sungguh Minho bisa gila jika harus berdekatan dengan dua namja cantik kakak beradik ini. Pesona mereka sama-sama kuat dan Minho akui itu,tapi satu meski pesona mereka sama-sama kuat Taemin lebih dari segalanya bagi Minho.

Minho mengusak pelan rambut Baekhyun lalu beralih menatap Taemin. "Kau tidak apa-apakan?"

Taemin mengangguk, "Ne.."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sepertinya ini sudah malam. Tidak baikkan jika aku bertamu sampai selarut ini." Kata Minho sambil melirik jam tangan yang bertengger manis ditangan kanannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu,aku antar kau kedepan." Ujar Taemin.

Minho mengangguk mengerti lalu berjalan beriringan kedepan pintu rumah diikuti Baekhyun dibelakangnya. Minho masuk kedalam mobil yang dibawanya tadi lalu melajukan mobil ferarri merah miliknya pergi dari rumah Bekhyun dan Taemin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari minggu yang cerah,itu yang dirasakan Baekhyun dan Taemin saat sedang olahraga pagi disekitar taman dekat rumah mereka. Terus berlari santai sembari menghirup udara pagi yang benar-benar segar.

Dan berakhirlah olahraga mereka setelah memutuskan untuk duduk beristirahat dibawah pohon taman. Cukup sejuk dan nyaman untuk mereka melepas lelah sejenak. Baekhyun sendiri kini tidur tergeletak diatas rumput hijau dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Sedikit senyuman terulas dibibir tipisnya ketika sinar hangat matahari pagi dengan lembutnya menerpa kulit wajahnya.

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari Taemin tengah terkekeh melihat adiknya yang terlihat lelah tiduran diatas rumput. Sejenak ide jahil terlintas diotaknya untuk meninggalkan Baekhyun pulang. And see.. sekarang Baekhyun terlihat seperti orang hilang tiduran dibawah pohon sendirian.

Baekhyun yang hampir saja tertidur itu sedikit terusik kaget ketika pipinya ditusuk-tusuk oleh seseorang dan Baekhyun kira itu pasti ulah Hyungnya yang jahil ingin mengganggunya. Tetap terpejam mata Baekhyun seolah tidak memperdulikan itu sampai sebuah suara sedikit berat dan asing itu bersuara.

"Ya ! Wake up... hey..."

Baekhyun sedikit mengerutkan keningnya dengan mata yang tetap terpejam. _'sejak kapan suara Taemin Hyung terdengar berat seperti ini? Apa ini efek kelelahan jadi dia seperti itu?'_ batin Baekhyun.

Sekarang guncangan yang dirasakan Baekhyun dan **BINGO!** Sosok namja dengan kulit sedikit cokelat telah berlutut dihadapannya dengan pandangan yang benar-benar _errrrr_ membuat Baekhyun terpaku melihatnya,ditambah efek dari sinar matahari yang berada dibelakang kepala namja tampan ini.

"Hey.. why you sleep in under a tree?"

Tunggu dulu,sepertinya Baekhyun tidak asing dengan sosok yang ada dihadapannya saat ini. Dan dengan segera Baekhyun menegakkan tubuhnya sehingga kini dengan jelas Baekhyun dapat paham sosok yang ada dihadapannya.

"K-kau?!" kaget Baekhyun.

"Yes.. im Kai.. nice to meet you again." Jawab Kai dengan senyum yang terpancar dibibir kissable miliknya.

'_oh god! Kenapa dirinya bisa bertemu dengan namja sok bule satu ini.'_ Rutuk Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Kau sedang apa disini?" tanya Baekhyun mencoba sebiasa mungkin dihadapan namja sok bule satu ini,padahal mukanya biasa-biasa aja seperti namja kebanyakan dinegaranya.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu. Sedang apa kau tiduran disini sendirian seperti gelandangan." Kata Kai.

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, "Gelandangan?" bingung Baekhyun dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Kai.

Baekhyun menepuk jidatnya ketika disampingnya kosong,menyadari kalau Taemin pergi meninggalkan dirinya. Dan gerutuan kesal itupun langsung keluar dari bibir mungil milik Baekhyun membuat Kai yang melihatnya tersenyum gemas.

"Ya jangan menggerutu terus seperti itu. Lebih baik kau menemaniku berkeliling kota ini,bagaimana?"

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap sedikit aneh kepada Kai,bukannya ingin menolak ajakan Kai tadi. Hanya saja aneh,mereka sama sekali belum kenal satu sama lain apalagi tadi siapa itu namanya? Kai? Ah Baekhyun sendiri sedikit lupa dengan namja satu ini. Selalu bertemu secara kebetulan dan ini dia langsung mengajak jalan? Hey bisa saja kan ini hanya modus namja ini untuk menculiknya lalu menjualnya menjadi pelayan atau yang lainnya. Ah tidak tidak !

"Kau jangan berpikiran kalau aku ini penculik ya? aku ini orang baik-baik." Kata Kai yang sukses membuat Baekhyun melongo dibuatnya karena bisa mengetahui jalan fikirannya tadi.

Baekhyun sedikit terkejut ketika Kai menarik tangannya lalu menyuruhnya duduk dijok belakang sepeda yang dibawanya tanpa ada persetujuan dari dirinya mau ikut berkeliling dengan Kai atau tidak.

"Rumahku ada diseberang sana,dan aku rasa kau juga tinggal tidak jauh dari sekitar sini." Ujar Kai yang telah duduk dijok depan sepedanya lalu mengkayuh dengan pelan pedal sepedanya.

Baekhyun masih diam ditempat dirinya membonceng,banyak sekali fikiran dikepalanya tentang namja menyebalkan didepannya saat ini. Sedangkan Kai diam-diam tersenyum senang,bahagianya dirinya diijinkan oleh Tuhan untuk bertemu dengan namja cantik satu ini. And gosh Kai sampai lupa belum tahu siapa nama namja cantik ini. Kai sedikit merutuki kebodohannya karena tidak bertanya siapa namja ini. Tapi jangan panggil dirinya Kai karena pasti dalam sekejap dirinya akan mengorek-ngorek informasi namja ini langsung. Semacam live report.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Taemin memicingkan matanya ketika dirinya melihat sosok tinggi nan tampan tengah melongok-longokkan kepalanya didepan pintu gerbang rumahnya. Pasti itu maling yang sedang mengintai keadaan rumahnya. Pikir Taemin,

Tapi tunggu,Taemin sedikit familiar dengan wajah laki-laki itu. Rambut pirangnya,kulit putihnya,hidung mancungnya.

"Kris?"

Bingo! Benar apa dugaan Taemin,itu adalah Kris.

"Taemin."

Jantung Taemin seolah berpacu cepat ketika suara bass nan rock itu kembali memanggil namanya.

"Bagaimana kau?"

Taemin benar-benar terkejut akan kehadiran Kris saat ini didepan rumahnya.

"Maaf jika kehadiranku disini membuatmu terkejut." Kata Kris dan dijawab dengan gelengan kepala oleh Taemin.

"Anniya,aku malah senang akhirnya kau datang lagi kekorea setelah 10tahun pergi. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu." Ujar Taemin dan nampak jelas raut senang diwajah Taemin.

"Ahahaha.. maaf setelah kejadian itu kita harus berpisah. Aku disini sudah 2minggu tapi baru hari ini aku mencoba berkunjung kerumahmu." Jelas Kris sedangkan Taemin meninju pelan lengan Kris.

"Kau benar-benar jahat Kris,dan satu lagi. Kenapa kau bisa tinggi sekali dan lebih tampan dariku? Padahal dulu tinggi kita sama. Kau curang!"

Kris terkekeh mendengar kekesalan Taemin itu kepadanya,membuat Taemin semakin mengerucutkan bibir plumnya dengan imut.

'_tunggu dulu kalau Kris berada disini berarti dengan kata lain Jong In berada disini dengan Kris.'_Batin Taemin.

"Apa kau disini dengan Jong In?" tanya Taemin pelan dan dibalas dengan anggukan kepala dengan mantap oleh Kris.

Jantung Taemin langsung berpacu cepat ketika tahu Jong In juga berada disini, "K-kris kau sedang tidak bercanda kan?"

Kris menggeleng pelan membuat jantung Taemin semakin berpacu cepat.

"Apa kau masih menyimpan rasa itu?"

Kris mengangguk kembali, "Kau tahu kan? Aku benar-benar menyukai adikmu bahkan 10tahun disana aku masih tetap menyukai Baekhyun. Makanya aku berniat melanjutkan sekolahku yang tinggal 1tahun itu disini."

'_**Ya Kai! Bawa sepedanya yang benar! Ya! Kyaaa~ Kai setan !'**_

'_**ahahahaha kau tenang saja.. aku bawanya udah bener kok.'**_

Kris dan Taemin sama-sama menoleh ketika tidak jauh dari seberang sana terdengar suara yang familiar ditelinga mereka. Tubuh Kris dan Taemin sama-sama menegang dan membeku ketika mata mereka melihat dengan jelas Kai dan Baekhyun sedang bermain sepeda bersama. Kris dan Taemin saling bertatapan. Tatapan mereka sama-sama saling menyiratkan kekagetan,dan bingung. Lalu pandangan mereka kembali kearah Baekhyun dan Kai yang telah menghilang dibalik tingkungan rumah.

.

.

.

"_Tidak mungkin." _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

*~* BERSAMBUNG *~*

Makin gaje yak? Haha atau pada makin penasaran sama kelanjutan ceritanya? Hayo apa hubungan Kris,Taemin,Kai sama Baekhyun? penasaran?haha ditunggu aja next chapt berikutnya ya... tergantung sama yang ngereview juga si mau dilanjut apa enggak ini ff.

Buat yang udah pada baca jangan lupa Reviewnya ya? ^^ gomawo *bow #tebarkolorKrisKai XD

Next or cukup sampai disini? Review oke? ;)

.

.

.

_**Reply Reviews:**_

**aiiu d'freaky**** : Jangan~ biar Baekhyun untuk saya saja *digetok Chanyeol* kkk~ , Chingu gomawo sudah read dan review FF absurd2 punya saya, jangan kapok ya buat terus baca ff2 absurd aku yg lainnya ^^**

**baekggu**** : Ini sudah dilanjut, hehe**

**Siapa hayoo pangeran Taemin? Udah ketebak kah? Haha ciyee yang sama2 suka film india *hug* wkwk but gomawo udah baca dan ngereview ff absurd aku yang satu ini,dan**** jangan kapok ya buat terus baca ff2 absurd aku yg lainnya ^^**

**StrawBaekry**** : masalah gamsahamnida tolong itu typos saya yang sungguh2 saya khilaf pas ngetiknya,wkwkwk muka Baek emang muka2 uke yang pantas buat dibuat menderita chingu *dirajam Baekhyun fans* wkwkwk Kenapa hayo ****Kris tau Baekhyun, tapi Baekhyun nggak tau Kris? Tunggu aja jawabannya dinext chapter berikutnya ya? Gomawo buat reviewnya chingu *hug* Love you too :* kkkk~**

**kaibaekshipper**** : FF ini udah pernah aku post difb tepatnya difanspage yang khusus buat ngepost FF EXO Yaoi sama blog pribadi aku sendiri chingu,hehe okehh ini udah dilanjut kok! ^^)b gomawo ne buat reviewnya ^^**

**Guest: ahahaha tepat sekali! Baekhyun disini hampir setara nasibnya sama Prety zinta difilm itu,tapi untuk masalah percintaan beda dong ya... hehe okehhh.. ini sudah dilanjut.. hehe iya itu typos.. mianhe.. but gomawo udah baca dan ngereview ff saya ^^ *hug**

**.**


End file.
